


Hold

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix





	1. Hold You Tighter

**Guy/Brian's POV**

* * *

As I pluck the strings, I can feel my heart stings; wondering if I’ll ever see your name on my cellphone screen every time it rings.

Every time my fingers move around the neck of this bass, I remember how it felt every time I caressed your face; & my heartbeat would raise.

In every song that I sing, it’s your name that my heart screams. In ever word that I utter, my lips wish it could bring back our forever. 

With every grasp of anything, I wish that I still have you to cling. And when I grip nothing, my longing to hold you keeps growing.

Do I still have the right to hold a flower & give or is it too late for you to forgive? Can I still make it right or is it useless to fight?

If given a chance, I would hold your hand tighter; but it seems I have to accept that everything’s already just a beautiful memory to remember.


	2. Hold Me Again

**Girl/Your POV**

* * *

When I see someone hold the guitar, I remember you serenading & singing me lullabies under the sky full of stars. Now my heart is scarred.

Every time I gaze my hand and see the empty spaces between my fingers, I remember how you fill them and how they used to linger.

In every song I hear, I remember your voice; been music to my ears. In every word I perceive, I wish u’d try for our forever to be retrieved

With every grasp of anything, I’m missing how you used to cling. And when I grip nothing, I’m hoping you’d satisfy my longing.

Will I still see you hold a flower for me to receive or u don’t have anything anymore to give? Can we make things right? Will you fight?

If given a chance, I want you to hold my hand again; I won’t let your grip loosen. I don’t want our forever to be just a memory to remember.

 

 


	3. Let Me Hold You

****

**Someone else's POV**

* * *

As your fingers play with the strings, my heart starts aching. I know fully well, she still has your heart even though you wouldn't tell.

Every time I take a glimpse of your hand, I want to close our distance. I want to fill those empty spaces as I pick up your heart's pieces.

In every song that you sing, my heart starts to be in pain. It's her you're all singing about, and for you to forget her is a big doubt.

With every grasp of anything, I wish it’s your hand I’m holding. And when I grip nothing, I wish you could fill the empty feeling.

Will I ever receive that flower that you hold or will you let your heart stay cold? If you make things right with her, then for me it's over

If given a chance, let me hold your hand. I want to start our forever but you want to have a 'happy ever after' with her.


End file.
